Lasos de Familia
by The-Writer2012
Summary: ¡Qué pasó luego que Emma convenció a Mary Margareth de no huir y Regina la encontrara en la cárcel de nuevo?


Lasos de Familia

Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen

¡Qué pasó luego que Emma convenció a Mary Margareth de no huir?

_Familia_, le había dicho las palabras mágicas a Mary, su deseo más inconsciente, sin importar que la historia de Henry fuera o no cierta. Esa mujer que la había acogido como nunca antes nadie lo hizo, ella la consideraba la única familia real que conocía. En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse había desempeñado los roles, de madre, hermana y amiga. La había regañado, aconsejado, cuidado y sobre todo le había dado afecto, cariño sincero.

La confesión que acababa de hacerle a Mary sobre porqué le importaba, no fue fácil, para ella expresar sus sentimientos y emociones nunca fue cómodo, sobre todo porque con el paso del tiempo y el poco afecto que recibió mientras crecía, le ayudaron a construir una sólida muralla, para tratar de protegerse, de salir herida. Pero luego de lo sucedido con Graham había aprendido que sentir no era malo, sin importar que en algunos momentos pudiera ser doloroso, estaba descubriendo que el sentirse querida y querer a otros la hacía más fuerte y le daba motivos para continuar, pues eso significaba que su vida ya no estaba vacía y eso no tenía precio en absoluto.

Debían apresurarse si querían llegar a la comisaría antes que Regina, si se daba cuenta que Mary Margareth no estaba en su celda, los problemas para todos serían enormes.

- crees que lleguemos a tiempo? – Preguntó Mary Margareth al mirar la hora en su reloj – fue una estupidez lo que hice – dijo tapándose la cara, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía de Emma

- no te preocupes por eso, lo lograremos – le respondió tomándole una mano mientras conducía apresuradamente – además estabas desesperada y viste el escapar como la mejor de las alternativas, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias

- como prácticamente declararme culpable de la muerte de Kathryn? – le preguntó Mary Margareth

- o peor aún – le contestó Emma pensando en las palabras que tantas veces le había dicho Henry sobre los habitantes de Storybrooke abandonar el pueblo.

- peor que ser enviada a prisión quizás de por vida? – preguntó de nuevo Mary

- según Henry sería algo mucho peor - respondió Emma – ya sabes lo que piensa sobre este pueblo y la maldición que recae sobre todas las personas – continuó - el afirma que algo realmente malo puede pasarle a quien intente salir del pueblo, que no sea él o yo. – finalizó

- así que ahora crees en la teoría de Henry? – le preguntó Mary Margareth

- creo que no debo dejar nada por sentado, ningún clavo suelto – fue su respuesta

- Emma – hablo Mary – también te considero mi familia - le sonrió – aunque suene extraño no recuerdo mucho de mis padres, si trato de mirar mi pasado, todo es borroso – moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si así pudiera aclararlos - pero tú eres real, y estás aquí conmigo, apoyándome en esta horrible situación, y eso es lo que la familia hace, gracias - finalizó

- no tienes nada que agradecerme – sonriendo nerviosa, tratando de no ponerse más emocional – y pues, es mi obligación no? – Continuó – al fin y al cabo eres mi madre – bromeó

- en ese caso – respondió Mary - es a mí a quien correspondería protegerte

- no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, cuando salgas de esta – finalizó con una sonrisa – hemos llegado – dijo mientras se detenía en la parte trasera de la comisaría, a lo que Mary puso una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro – no quiero por ningún motivo que puedas toparte con Regina en el camino, así que apresúrate.

- gracias Emma – le dijo tomándole la mano – por traerme de vuelta

- cuando quieras – le respondió, ahora apresúrate, nos vemos en un momento

Mientras daba la vuelta para parquearse en su lugar, pudo ver que Regina se estaba estacionando y suspiró aliviada, lo habían logrado. Antes de entrar, decidió aprovechar el tiempo e ir en busca de Henry, luego buscaría desayuno para ella y Mary en Granny's . Por ahora las cosas estaban bien, sólo tenía que pensar en cómo cumpliría su promesa de sacar a Mary Margareth de prisión, pero ahora tenía esperanza de que lo haría, Mary confiaba en ella, y lo último que quería era decepcionarla.


End file.
